Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Electrochemical biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817 the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
According to the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises an electrode support substrate, electrodes positioned on the electrode support, each electrode including a meter-contact portion and a measurement portion, and a sensor support substrate. The sensor support substrate cooperates with the electrode support substrate to define a channel in alignment with the measurement portion of the electrodes. Additionally, the sensor support substrate includes opposite ends and at least one window. The at least one window is spaced-apart from the ends and in alignment with the meter-contact portion of at least one of the electrodes.
According to another aspect of the invention a method of forming a biosensor is provided. The method comprises the steps of forming electrodes on a surface of an electrode support substrate, each electrode including a meter-contact portion and a measurement portion, forming a sensor support substrate having opposite ends and at least one window spaced apart from the opposite ends, coupling the sensor support and the electrode support substrate together so that the at least one window is aligned with the meter-contact portion of the electrodes, and applying a reagent to the measurement portion of the electrodes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises an electrode support substrate, electrodes positioned on the electrode support substrate, each electrode including a meter-contact portion and a measurement portion, a sensor support substrate coupled to the electrode support substrate, the sensor support substrate including opposite ends, an opening in alignment with the measurement portion of the electrodes and at least one window spaced-apart from the ends and in alignment with the meter-contact portion of the electrodes, and a cover coupled to the sensor support substrate.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.